Payback of Insanity
by Antonimus
Summary: While getting beat by the Dursley's, Harry get a surge in power. And decides to get major payback. ONE-SHOT. Rated M for gore and violence.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not this Story, not these characters, not even my truck, (its in my dad's name). I just use these characters and this universe to...please myself would be very wrong to say, but it works.

Enjoy the story, or not I really don't give a shit.

_~~oo**oO****O****Oo**oo~~_

It was after fifth year. Harry had just seen his godfather fall through the Veil of Death. It was no wonder he snapped. Everyone pitied him. He'd lost in total his mother, father, godfather, and a friend all to the minions of the Dark Lord Voldemort, or to Voldemort himself. He didn't like pity. Never did. The children in primary school pitied him because he was Dudley's cousin and lived with him. They knew he got bullied by him on an hourly basis. What person who could see straight didn't. And the Dursleys thought they were thought to be normal. Didn't it ever occur to Petunia why she had to spy on the neighbors in order to get the juiciest gossip? The neighborhood gossips didn't want anything to do with her, but they put up with her because they almost had to. They didn't want gossip spread about them.

Dudley was fat. He was huge and Harry himself wasn't the only one to coin the phrase 'baby whale' when describing Dudley. Not even close. The kids that Dudley tormented and those he didn't came up insults a hundred times worse. What kind of normal family let their sixteen year old son get up to five hundred pounds of pure, unadulterated blubber?

But the night Harry went insane was worse. There was no pity in the air at the Dursley's house when Harry walked into the house that night. There was no _normality_. There was nothing in the air but tension. Anger. _Hate._ And Hate was one thing that Harry could comprehend. He had known hate for a good fifteen years ever since he had shown up on the Dursley's doorstep on the second of November, 1981. That was when he had been shown what real abnormality was, not the _abnormality_ shit that the Dursleys spouted. To him magic was normal. Magic was _power_. And the Dursleys were powerless. They knew it and now it was burned into their mind forever. Literally.

_~~oo**oO****O****Oo**oo~~_

Harry walked down Privet Drive, eyes glazed with a little torment bleeding through. It was raining and had been for the past hour. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his godfather was gone and could not come back. It was like this all the time. Every time he acquired a father figure, they would swiftly depart the realm of the living, leaving him to his own devices. Not anymore, he told himself, he could allow no more to die for him just to keep him safe in order for him to kill Voldemort. Little did he know, that was one promise that he was doomed to break.

He walked up the driveway and through the door. Where he was quickly punched in the face by a very angry, very red and very drunk Vernon Dursley. Petunia and Dudley hung back a way, smirks and grins on their faces respectively.

Harry crashed backwards into the door that he had shut and slid to the floor. Vernon drained his whiskey glass and threw it down onto Harry. It broke and cut his skin in several places. Vernon aimed a kick to Harry's stomach and Harry gasped, the air in his lungs leaving rapidly. His tormentor grabbed him by his hair and lifted him painfully up into the air. Vernon stuck his knee out and connected with Harry's scrotum. Harry screamed and felt his face collide with Vernon's knee shortly after. Harry was slung across the room and connected with the stairs.

Vernon grinned, an evil glint in his eye. He ran and jumped as high as he could, strangely gliding gracefully through the air like a professional wrestler. Harry, through a haze of pain, saw this and jumped out of the way. Vernon crashed into the stairs and into the cupboard underneath, unmoving.

Harry lay in pain. He had never had such a harsh beating before. It seemed like everyone was beating up on him, directly or indirectly, emotionally or physically. But it was okay. He was going to kill them. Slowly. Painfully. Mercilessly.

Their was a bright white flash and Harry stood up, all injuries gone. His eyes had turned from an emerald green to a dark sapphire blue. His arms and legs bulked up fiercely and a strange black aura surrounded him. He grew to a staggering seven feet tall.

Harry looked himself over and grinned. But it was not a grin that had ever graced, or cursed in this case, his face before. It was a cruel, maniacal grin that chilled the small, in numbers, family to the bone.

"Can't keep me down that easily," he whispered, but everyone in the room heard him, even the semi-conscious Vernon.

Harry reached into the rubble of the collapsed stairs and pulled Vernon out by the scruff of his unnaturally thick neck. With a supernatural strength that he'd never possessed before, Harry hefted Vernon off his feet and brought him face-to-face. Harry chuckled insanely, and threw Vernon through the wall into the backyard. Harry walked slowly, surely, through the large opening in the wall. As he walked, a long black robe appeared out of nowhere, draping over his body that was uncovered by the recent growth spurt, leaving the front of his chest bared. Steel-toed boots appeared, covering his bare feet. His ripped jeans stayed on, but had large gashes torn up the sides.

He stopped, standing next to the prone figure lying on the grass. Harry grunted and the kick that he'd sent into the side of Vernon propelled the target even further into the yard. Harry continued walking and this time, when he was right next to him, he knelt. Vernon spit blood out of his mouth and looked at Harry. Harry sneered and sent a punch to the middle of Vernon's face. Punch after punch, Harry didn't stop until Vernon's face was a bloody mess, blood and gray matter splattered onto the ground in an almost perfect circle surrounding Vernon's neck.

Harry stood up and wiped his hands on his robe, before turning to the house. Petunia and Dudley flinched back, somehow knowing they were next. They turned to run but their feet stayed stuck to the floor, like they was super-glued there. They turned back to watch Harry walk across the yard, to their deaths. He walked through the hole in the wall and grabbed Dudley by the throat, yanking him off the floor and holding him at eye level. He punched Dudley in the gut, knocking the breath out of his humongous body. Harry slammed him into the wall, cracking the plaster and sheet-rock. He grabbed Dudley by his greasy, blond hair and slammed him face first into the floor. He stood up. Petunia thought he was going to show a smidgen of mercy. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Harry lifted his foot off the ground slowly, wanting Petunia to witness this act of heinousness. When he knew that she was looking, Harry slammed his foot into the back of Dudley's head. And kept going. Bone, blood and brains exploded out the top and sides of the fat boy's head, making Petunia gasp in horror and Harry sigh in pleasure.

He turned to the last victim: Petunia herself. He quickly crossed the distance, which was about three feet, and got close enough to hear him whisper, "Your blood, not family," before her neck was swiftly broken, and her life swiftly ended.

When the Aurors showed up, five minutes later, it was to find the house trashed, with their target standing on the pile of rubble that once made up the stairs, laughing insanely. Harry stopped laughing and gazed upon the auror squadron with a crazed glint in his eye. He didn't stop them from cuffing him with magic-suppressing cuffs. He didn't stop them from dragging his limp body from the house and escorting him to a Ministry holding-cell. He didn't say anything them when they questioned him about why he did it. Except for one thing.

"Payback's a bitch."


End file.
